Without You
by linkgirlz
Summary: My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I'm in hell. My one true love is gone and I can't move on. Read on if you wish to know my sad tale of how we came to be and how we broke apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there. My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and I'm in hell. . The love of my life left me because of some religious bullshit from his Grandmother. That's right, _He. _If you haven't guessed already, I'm gay and not ashamed of it. His Grandmother found out and because of that bitch He is in America with his family and I'm stuck here is Japan. The reason being that I'm older than him; me being a senior and he being a freshman. The shitty school also got involved and called it "Statutory Rape." I'm guessing it was because we were making out in the halls and a teacher caught us. I think it's time I told you what happened. It happened a year ago when we met at a pretzel stand…_

_()_

It was love at first sight. I was roaming the halls with my friend Nnoitra when we wanted to get pretzels in Soul Academy. There he was. His bright orange hair stood out so it wasn't hard _not_ to notice. What got my heart beating rapidly were his eyes. The perfect shade of maroon brown. I would never forget this man. I realized I was staring when he cleared his throat and asked if I wanted a pretzel.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Great first words right? Nnoitra was laughing his ass off as I was getting out my wallet. The orange haired man gave me the pretzel as I gave him a dollar. He put it in the box and sat back down in his chair with his legs crossed. Now I didn't wanna leave this mystery boy alone so I made up some excuse to get Nnoitra off my back. He gave a knowing grin and walked away saying something bout finishing his homework.

After he left I sat next to the boy. He looked at me and then shrugged and went back to staring at the wall across from us. A good five minutes passed before I decided to break the silence. I asked him what his name was. _Ichigo Kurosaki_ was his name. I laughed and his face turned sour. I told him that his name was _hard_ to remember. I got punched in the arm for that. For him telling me his name, I told him mine. Ichigo called me a hypocrite because _my _name is hard to remember. We both laughed at that. After the laughter died out, we talked about ourselves. That's where I found out he was a freshman, 15 years old, how his parents and sisters were in America running a family clinic, how he lived with his Grandmother Sun-Sun, and is gay.

I told him that I was a senior, 18 years old, how my parents died in a car accident when I was 8, how I lived with my Grandparents Rangiku and Gin Ichimaru and how I'm also gay. We lost track of time and realized we had to part ways because classes were starting soon. I left after talking his hand in mine and kissed it. Ichigo blushed and I merely smirked.

_()_

_Pretty soon Ichigo and I have been hanging out more and more and soon I asked him out on a date. I could tell he was excited when he smiled so big I felt my heart skip a beat. He said yes and then I smiled at him. We both held hands as we walked to the park. Neither one of us wanted to go home yet so Ichigo decided we go. It was fine by me as long as he was with me. It wasn't all that crowded because most of the kids went home. Ichigo ran to the swings and I followed. I was about to go on the swings when Ichigo stopped me. He brushed his lips against mine and pulled away quickly. He grabbed his bag and ran home, but before he left, he said he was sorry. I didn't know what that was about, but it made me happy. That night, I realized Ichigo never went home._

_()_

It was late at night as I was coming home from buying groceries, when I saw I figure sitting down on the sidewalk. Curious I went over to the person and realized it was Ichigo. As I approached him, Ichigo tensed up, but was calm when he realized it was me. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he needed to get out of his house. Now me being me, I didn't want him to freeze to death so I offered he come over. Ichigo agreed and we headed to the house. The walk there was quiet and eerie. I didn't ask why he wanted to leave his house, he would tell me when he wanted to.

We arrived and I opened the door. My Grandparents greeted me and Ichigo and I asked if he could stay the night. They said yes and I showed Ichigo my room. Ichigo sat on my bed with his head down. I was going to make him spill what happened, but he beat me to it. He explained that his Grandmother was giving him a lecture of how _vile_ gays were. He told me that she was very religious and always gives lectures once in a while. He ran out because he felt constricted and just ran as far as he could. He burst out crying saying that he didn't want me to get caught with him and asked I stay out of his life. I refused.

He yelled and punched begging me to leave him alone. He wanted nothing to happen to me if his Grandmother found out. As he was about to open his mouth to beg me again, I kissed him. Ichigo struggled at first, but soon gave in. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I depend the kiss. We both parted when air became a necessity.

"Ichigo…Would you like to be my boyfriend?" I said. I waited for his response and instead of an answer he kissed me. That was all the answer we both needed. That night I took Ichigo home and without his Grandmother's knowledge, kissed him. He was the happiest man that night.

I got home and just before I fell asleep, Nnoitra texted me. "_I kno u got some of dat freshman ass. BTW I told every1. I kno u wont get mad. C ya morrow in skool grimm!"_

After I laughed myself to sleep, I dreamt how the world would've been like without religious freaks.

()

A/N: that's it for now. More will be coming soon. BTW, _Soul Academy_ is the name of the school Grimmjow and Ichigo go to XD


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ichigo you're not a homo are you?" Ichigo stiffened from the question but quickly regained his composure. He told his grandmother to stop asking him questions like that. The answer he gave made Sun-Sun smile. She waved him off and Ichigo went to his room. He shut the door and quickly locked it._

_Ichigo leaned against the door and started to cry. All these nosy questions like that. What gave her the right to make sure Ichigo wasn't gay? Ichigo stayed like that all night, wishing and hoping that his grandmother would just leave him alone. When morning came, Ichigo refused to leave the sanctity of his room. He didn't come out when Sun-Sun called for breakfast. Just another Saturday wasted in his room._

_The doorbell rang, but he made his grandmother open the door. She called him saying that Renji was here. Ichigo quickly unlocked the door and practically dragged Renji to his room. Once he was sure that the door was locked and his grandmother was out of hearing range, Ichigo spit out everything that had been going on._

_That was the second time he cried in front of somebody other than Grimmjow._

()

"Oi! Grimmjow!"

"Forget it Nnoi. You know the drill, wait until he puts down his phone, _then_ you can keep a conversation with him. I told you this already." Said Starrk. I hear these guys; I just chose to ignore them. Ichigo is more important right now.

When I saw the little orangette, He smiled at me, but it seemed strained. When I tried to talk to him, he was in another world. When I tried to kiss him, he moved away. It must have been his grandmother's religious preaching's again. I mean sure people have their opinions, but they never read between the lines. If the Bible says God created Mankind, then he created gays. If the Bible says love thy neighbor, then do it even if the person is gay!

I for one never understood the ways of God, but I read between the lines to make it more fun. Gays are an abomination? God created the people and the world according to you guys. God hates gays? Why did he create them then? Load of bull shit if you ask me. I say let us do whatever we want. It's none of your business who we fuck.

My ranting was cut short when someone hit me in the arm. I put down my phone and I see Ulquiorra staring at me. I grin at him and he rolls his eyes. He tells me congratulations. I raise my eyebrow and he elaborates. He is congratulating me for getting a boyfriend. I asked him how he knew and he said that Orihime told him.

Ulquiorra was my previous boyfriend, but we broke it off because he was scared and didn't know what to do. He asked me to hate him, but we are the best friends. We tell each other everything first. Orihime is our friend who always has the latest gossip. Ulquiorrra has a little crush on her.

Back to Ichigo and I. Every time I confront him he just goes the other way and doesn't look back. I decide to confront him today after school in our meeting spot. We always meet in front of the school entrance and wait for our friends to show up. We talk and soon everyone disperses to go home.

The last bell rang and I ran to the spot. Nnoitra, Starrk, and Orihime are already there. Next comes Ulquiorra with Aizen and Tousen. Last comes Ichigo. I call out to him, but he doesn't even look my way. I'm about to call him again, when Ulquiorra grabs him by his shirt collar and drags him back over.

"When someone is calling your name, talk then walk away." Is what he says before he leaves with Aizen. Orihime left right after them, along with Nnoi and Starrk. It's just us. Ichigo is quiet, but I ask him what his problem was. The meek answer was his grandmother's annoying questions. I laugh and Ichigo asks what is so funny.

"I-I-It's n-nothing! You had me worried that I pissed you off or something! Just ignore her. She can't stop you." Ichigo just smiles and he asks if I would like to come over. I say yes even though I know something is going to start.

()

We arrive at Ichigo's house and its impressive. Someone who hates gays actually has nice taste. Who knew? As we walk inside his grandmother comes and greets us. She looks over Ichigo and sees me. Ichigo told her that I was his _friend_ and nothing more. She nods and extends her hand.

"Hello. I'm Sun-Sun. It's a pleasure meeting you."

I grab her hand and introduce myself. "Hi. I'm gay and my name's Grimmjow by the way!"

The room becomes silent. Ichigo has a look of pure horror on his face and Sun-Sun has a murderous look on her face. No one talks…that is until the kitchen oven starts beeping. Sun-Sun lets go of my hand and heads for the kitchen. She comes back and tells Ichigo to bring _it _to his room. We both follow and as soon as we close the door, we hear a big crash.

Mission to annoy Ichigo's Homo Hating Grandmother: Complete.

()

A/N: 2nd part finished. I don't mean to dis anyone's religious views; it's just the way that **I feel!** So don't take it the wrong way and if I offended anyone I'm terribly sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Srry I took so long uploading this. My other comp broke down and with it had Microsoft. My other computers did not, but I soon found out tht this computer did. So I apologize and I hope u enjoy.**

()

It was getting late and I told Ichigo that I had to go. His Grandmother didn't seem to want me to stay long so I took the hint and told Ichigo that I had to be home for dinner. As he was leading me out, Sun-Sun smiled at me; it was forced.

"Good-bye Grimmjow. I hope you come back soon." Bull-shit. But none the less, I thanked her for having me over and I left. Behind me I heard the front door slam shut. Must have been his grandmother.

()

"Why are you friends with him Ichigo?"

"W-well….he means no harm Grandmother."

"I don't like him."

"…"

"I hope your not like _them_."

"…Yes."

"I'm glad. By the way, your parents called. I think you should call them back."

_Ichigo goes into his room and calls his parents. After the third ring they pick up. It's his sisters. His parents are busy with a client and will call Ichigo back in the morning. It's getting late and Ichigo could here his sisters getting tired. Before they go to bed, Ichigo hears Karin say something. His eyes are wide open with tears falling freely. He says good-bye to them and goes to sleep._

"_I'll still love you no matter what gender you fall in love with."_

_()_

"Grimmjow."

I turn around and I see Ulquiorra right behind me. I wave and he just stares at me. I raise my brow, but he doesn't say anything.

"Anything wrong?" I ask him. He shakes his head and says nothing. We both walk to lunch, but before I can progress any farther, Ulquiorra grabs my wrist. I look back and his stare is back.

"Don't"

I blink once. Then twice. Then another time. "…Huh?" Ulquiorra just grabs my wrists harder. I wince and he tells me again. I'm fed up.

"What?"

"I know how you are. I dated you before and you fucked me over. _Don't_ do it to Ichigo. He loves you very much. Before you say anything else, it is most defiantly _not_ a crush. That was what I felt. You fuck him over, I will never forgive you."

With that, he walks away. I 'tsk' and continue to lunch. Why does Ulquiorra care? I never had a problem with him. Ichigo is the one for me.

()

_Later throughout the months, that statement changed, along with me._

_()_

I kinda forced Ichigo into making out with me in the hallway. It was around 6th period. He had art and I had lunch. The coast was clear, until Ms. Soi- Fon stepped out into the hall. She saw us and yelled at us to break apart. She told us to follow her. She brought us into the Principles office.

Our Principle, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto seemed…_sad?_

"Grimmjow…I'm sorry. I'm forcing you to break up. The law(**A/N: is it the law?)** states this as Statutory rape. Considering you as an adult and Ichigo as a minor. I'm sorry, I have to tell your parents. By tomorrow, I want you two to be no more."

My heart just shattered.

I.

Have.

To.

Break up.

With.

Ichigo?

I stormed out of there and left Ichigo. I left school. I had to get away. I walked. I ran. I stopped in front of Ulquiorra's house. He had about two hours left of school.

I waited.

()

**A/N: Im so bad XP.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_You lied! Heathen! Un-holy! MONSTER!"_

"_Please! Listen to me!"_

"_Get out! I never want to see you again! You will move in with your parents!"_

"_What? You can't do that! I have friends here!"_

"_You also have your _Boyfriend _here! Pack your bags! Your getting out of here in two weeks! You will come home right after school from now on!"_

"_It's my life! Don't meddle in it!"_

**SLAP!**

"…"

"…_Fine. I'm glad I have to go. I won't see your fucking face!"_

()

It was around five thirty and still no Ulquiorra. I sighed and stayed another half an hour. Finally he came. I waved and Ulquiorra just raised an eye brow. I sat up from his porch, but Ulquiorra sat down. I rolled my eyes and just stood there.

"Any reason you're here? Not that I mind." asked Ulquiorra. I didn't answer and that made Ulquiorra worry. Usually I would say what was on my mind, but I just couldn't.

"You can cry. I heard what happened from Ichigo. He had to leave early and I passed by him in the hallway. He looked like he was about to cry. My guess was that you couldn't take it and ran all the way here to talk to me. Meaning you left Ichigo to deal with it on his own, missed the work from school, your backpack, and you forgot to switch your shoes."

Smart-ass. He got it. I just left. I didn't wanna deal with it….but Ulquiorra was right. I left Ichigo there. I feel like a dumb-ass. He has to deal with his Grandmother.

"You don't love him."

I freeze at that. I stare back at Ulquiorra and I ask him to repeat it. He says it again and I'm about to punch him-

"You hit me and you go to jail. I'm sixteen and your eighteen, making you an adult. In the real world that is called assault." I lower my fist and just glare at him. He had me. I can't touch him. Plus his parents were probably home. I just sigh but I keep glaring at him.

"Why would you say that?"

Ulquiorra gets up and walks over to me. He raises his hand, but lowers it. He walks over to his house, gets his keys and drags me by the shirt. I try to pry his hands away, but Ulquiorra doesn't loosen up.

"I tried to hit you, but that wouldn't solve anything. The reason I said that is because I think you don't. I know how you are. I only met you last year, but I know everything about you. I'm telling you this: I think Ichigo is moving. I don't know when he will, but hear me now. Do NOT do anything Ichigo or I won't forgive you for."

"I won't do that."

"…Lies." was that only thing Ulquiorra mumbled as they were walking to Ichigo's house.

()

The door bell rang and Sun-Sun answered the door. There stood Ulquiorra without Grimmjow. Sun-Sun just smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Ulquiorra and Ichigo and I have a project we have to do for school. Is he here?"

Sun-Sun's smile fell from her face. A frown was now present. "Heathen! A friend from school is here."

Ichigo came down and once he saw Ulquiorra, brought him up to his room. Ichigo shut the door and sat down on his bed. Ichigo was about to open his mouth, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"_He_ is outside hiding in the bushes. Ichigo…I have to ask you something. Are you leaving?"

Ichigo sighed, but nodded his head. "Two weeks from now. I'll come back in a year. Something 'bout discipline blah blah blah."

"I was afraid of that. I'll make sure Grimmjow doesn't do anything."

"Um…Ulquiorra? What is your relationship with Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra stiffened and sat down on Ichigo's bed. "It's a long story. But let me tell you this. It was sort of a crush and an experiment for me. I went out with Grimmjow to see if I felt anything with the same sex. I didn't. He felt something for me though. Every time I had to leave he would keep me with him for about a minute longer. I guess it started about a year ago in the summer."

()

"_Ulquiorra, this is Grimmjow."_

"_Yo."_

_It was…for a lack of better terms 'Love at first sight.' I was hanging out with Aizen, Tousen, Nnoitra, Starrk and Orihime. We went to the park and that is where Nnoitra introduced me to him. Grimmjow was nice, funny and a little addicted to his phone._

_One night, I was with Nnoitra at my house and that was when Grimmjow texted him. Nnoitra didn't say anything and I thought nothing of it, until he pulled me into his room._

"_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow likes you. He wants to know if you would go out with him." I texted Grimmjow and told him I would. He texted Nnoi and said that he was jumping on his bed from joy._

_After that, he always texted me wanting to know where I was or what I was doing. I guees you could think of it as clingy. I was kinda fed up with it so when we hung out with our friends I told him. He never did it again…until _THAT _day._

_I was hanging out with everyone, except Grimmjow and Starrk. We were all at the park and they were two blocks away. Aizen had an idea that we all thought was great. Aizn went on the floor on his back and told me to get on him. I straddled him and we all laughed. We were cut short when we heard a stop sign being punched. That was Grimmjow._

_I got off of Aizen as Grimmjow came yelling 'Aizen! Fuck you! You and me! Right now!' I wanted to stop it, but Aizen went and talked with Grimmjow. I sat down on the slide and Orihime and Nnoitra were comforting me. I didn't realize I was crying until Orihime pointed it out._

_Grimmjow came and wanted to hear my side of the story. He led me a secluded part of the park and I was telling him that to not be mad at my friend. He had nothing to do about it. I was blabbering on and on. I stopped when Grimmjow kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't kiss back._

'_Just shut up' was what Grimmjow said to me. I stopped crying after that. Later that night I was pissed at him. We only dated for three days and he already kissed me. That day changed me. I was quiet more frequently, and I didn't want to hang out as much as I did. One day Grimmjow questioned me and told him what was on my mind. I told him that he takes things too fast and we had to break up because I wasn't ready for this and Grimmjow seemed to take things too fast. He left after that. He wouldn't hang with any of us._

_Two weeks after I spoke to Grimmjow, he texted me and that's when we had a huge fight. Things were said and then I told him to hate me. What he said made me re-think things._

'_I can't hate you. We can still be friends and forget this.'_

_I loved those words…but that never happened. I kept on remembering what happened between us and for a while was depressed. Every time I saw Grimmjow, I just couldn't help but remember. I tried repressing it, but someone would always bring it up._

()

"So you see, Grimmjow and I are still friends, but we don't bring it up. Please don't tell Grimmjow this? And please don't bring it up. I _hate_ it when people bring it up. I also told Grimmjow not to mess it up for you. I know how much you love him. After all, you've been dating for five months now."

Ichigo just nodded.

"Ichigo, I didn't make you think bad of Grimmjow did I? That was what I just felt. I keep him on the right track even though he should be doing that on his own."

"Of course you didn't Ulquiorra. I was just thinking about what Grimmjow said to you. Will Grimmjow make me forget him?"

"…I-I don't know. I doubt it though. He loves you…too."

_Grimmjow,I wont forgive you if you make Ichigo cry._

_()_

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story, but I WILL finish it. I have everything planned out in the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't believe it. Ichigo is leaving. It's my entire fault. I can never look at him the same way again. I wish the world was perfect . . . but if I say that, then Ulquiorra would say that there would be no room for improvement. I don't know what to think. When Ulquiorra left Ichigo's house, he told me what happened. _My_ Ichigo is leaving me. I punched a brick wall after Ulquiorra told me. He just stood there. I was about to punch the wall again, when Ulquiorra stopped me. His face was contorted into a bitter smile. Then, he punched me. That fucker _punched_ me._

"_What the fuck! I'm having the world come down on me and you punch me?"_

"_SHUT UP! My eyes open wide and I just stare. Ulquiorra never shouted, or lost his temper for that matter. He was shaking and kept on glaring at me._

"_You have the world falling down on you? Think again Grimmjow! What have you done in your life huh? All you do is just look for someone to hook up with! I have a lot of expectations to uphold! _I_ have to take care of my family, _I_ need to pass school, _I_ need to get a degree in something, _I _need to get a scholarship SO I CAN PLEASE MY FAMILY!_

"_What about you? Your family gave up on you. I have been picking up your fallen pieces off the ground and putting them back. Ichigo makes you happy, BUT I KNOW YOU! You're going to screw him over! YOU! WILL!_

_Ulquiorra is breathing heavily and I snap. I punch him back. He doesn't even flinch. I tackle him to the ground and I'm punching him. He's not doing anything. "Fight me Ulquiorra! Come on!" I punch and I punch but . . . he just sits there. I slow down and just look at him._

_Ulquiorra looks up at me, leans to the left and spits out blood. He's glaring at me. "Turn the other cheek so one person gets the blame. I told you that before. Good luck explaining this one to the cops."_

_I get off of him and we both are breathing hard. Ulquiorra gets up and brushes himself off. We look at each other; Me on the floor and he looking down at me. "You're not gunna call the cops?" I find myself asking._

_The only answer I get from him is a shrug. Then he turns and the only thing I see is his retreating form walking towards Orihime and Tousen's house._

()

I haven't seen hide or hair of Ulquiorra since yesterday. I've seen everyone else and they all gave me looks. Orihime even came up to me and slapped me across the face.

"You're the worst kind of person there is." Was what she said before leaving with Aizen and Tousen. Aizen looked at me and just shook his head, and Tousen didn't even glance at me. The three of them left and I was all alone.

I took my usual way home; short cut through the park and the gas station. I passed the park and saw a lonely person on the swings. On a closer view, it was Ulquiorra. He had gauze around his left eye, bandages on his nose and cheeks and his face was swollen. He was staring up at the clouds and looking peaceful.

My mind was telling me that I should just continue home, but my body thought differently. I find myself walking up to Ulquiorra. He is still looking up at the clouds. "Fair is foul and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air."

" 'Scuse me?"

"Good is sometimes bad and bad is sometimes good. A paradox. From Macbeth remember? Act 1 scene 1 with the three witches?"

"No."

"Thought so." We were quiet after that weird conversation. Ulquiorra occasionally winces here and there and I feel a little guilty since I lose my temper easily.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" I finally ask

Ulquiorra shrugs his shoulders. "You'll get into trouble again so what's the point? You're an asshole and will always be one. Can't see why everybody wants to go out with you."

I chuckle. "Remember _you_ were one of those people who I went out with." I can see Ulquiorra's face become tense and without a glance or goodbye, he grabs his bag and his books and leaves the park.

. . . Was it something I said?

(12 days until Ichigo leaves. Ichigo's POV)

I haven't been allowed to leave my house. My grandmother just keeps me inside. She won't even let me eat at the dinner table with her. She just gives me my food and I eat in the sanctity of my room. I also can't call anyone unless it is female. I called the only two girls I know: Rukia and Orihime.

Rukia wasn't home so I called Orihime. The house phone sent me to voicemail so I texted her.

"_Orihime? I need 2 talk"_

Not a second later did she reply back to me. "**Of course. Wats up?"**

"_I need help. I can't leave my house & I can only hang with chicks."_

"**Sooooooo? U wanna hang with me, Rukia and Ulquiorra? We having a sleepover"**

"_Wat bout Grimmjow and everyone else?"_

"**Aizen, Tousen and Starrk have 2g2 PSAT classes. Nnoi didn't wanna. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had a fight"**

Fight? I thought they were the best of friends . . . Didn't they date as well? "_Fight? O-O wat happened?"_

"**Ulquiorra said . . . something to Grimm & lost it and punched Ulquiorra in the face. He came to my house and Tousen's and we patched him up"**

"_Define something"_

"**Its not my place 2 say. Ask Ulquiorra"**

"_Kk"_

"**So u wanna hang now and u can sleep over?"**

Let's see. "Grandmother! Can I hang out with Orihime and Rukia and sleep over there!" I yelled through my room.

"Any fags?"

"No!"

"Fine! Get going! I don't wanna see you!"

"_I can come"_

"**=D c u soon. My address is . . ."**

(Orihime's house)

I don't know what I'm doing here. I _needed_ to get out of the house, but I'm nervous to be sleeping over with Orihime and Rukia. After much debate I ring the bell. There was the scuffling of feet and behind the door was Ulquiorra. He had on baggy grey pants and a black baggy shirt.

One look at his face and I couldn't help staring. He knew I was staring but didn't say anything about it. Ulquiorra moved out of the way and I walked in.

Ulquiorra lead me into the living room and there was Orihime putting out snacks and Rukia was sitting on the couch on her phone. Orihime was wearing pink sweat pants with a pink shirt and Rukia was wearing a black night gown.

They both smiled at me and Rukia patted the seat next to her. I dropped my bags near the couch and sit with Rukia. Ulquiorra and Orihime sat on the love seat.

"Grimmjow punched me" said Ulquiorra, "I told him that he had nothing to complain about since you're moving because he doesn't have expectations like I do.

"I also told him that he was going to be the one that screws you over. He got mad and punched me. I didn't fight back because I _didn't _want to get in trouble."

My mouth is open in shock. One: because Grimmjow punched Ulquiorra in the face and Two: Grimmjow wouldn't screw me over. I get up from the couch and turn to Ulquiorra. "How can you say that? Grimmjow loves me and I love him!"

Rukia closes her phone and sits up as well. She is shorter than me by a few feet, but right now she seems tall. "You ignorant child! You're blinded by love and you can't see what's happening in front of you. Grimmjow gets around a lot. Likes the first guy he sees. First there was Shiro, then was Akia, after wand Rendi, Ulquiorr and now you. Open your eyes! The longest relationship he had was with Shiro."

"Rukia's right," says Orihime. "Ulquiorra was the shortest. They became friends and now look," she points to Ulquiorra, "He gets beat up."

I just stand there like a fool. I just look at the ground. Ulquiorra coughs and I look at him. "I'm not trying to break you and Grimmjow up, but we've said what we wanted and it's true. You can interpret that however you wish."

I didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been so long. I don't know which story to start updating. So I'm going with Without You. Too many time skips is all I have to say for this chapter. ENJOY!**

**()**

Silence. That's the only word that came to mind. No one talked or moved. Ulquiorra looked at me. Orihime looked at Rukia, no one said a word. It was killing me. You could feel the tension in the room. I didn't say a word for fear that I would burst out into tears. I didn't know what _to_ say. Was Grimmjow really like that? Was I just another fling?

_Do I mean something to Grimmjow?_

_Does he _really_ love me?_

_Was it all just lust?_

_Should I stay with Grimmjow? _

I felt like crying. Was I just someone that Grimmjow could fuck? No, Grimmjow wouldn't do that. . . Right? I was looking at the floor counting the cracks in the wood. They seemed more interesting than the way this conversation was heading. It feels like I don't trust Grimmjow and it's tearing me apart. I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Solitude seems like the right word that would describe how I want to be. Alone in my own little world. Like how things used to be before I met Grimmjow.

Something was bubbling inside of me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. This bubbling feeling was _hatred._ I started hating Grimmjow for what he had done. Dating different people and falling for the first person he sees. I _loathed _it. In a fit a rage, I grabbed the nearest thing to me-which happened to be a vase-and threw it at the wall adjacent to me. Glass flew everywhere and only then did I break down. Tears after tears poured down my face and they wouldn't stop. Sobs racked my body and I couldn't stop shaking. Orihime went over to my pathetic form and soothed me. I cried even harder in Orihime's breasts.

Ulquiorra and Rukia cleaned up the glass on the floor and comforted me as well. Before long, that's how I feel asleep, The three of them hugging me. Sweet bliss overtook me.

()

Ulquiorra put Ichigo on the couch and looked at Orihime and Rukia. He shook his head and took out his phone. Once it was flipped open, it read '_Grimmjow. Call. Text._' Ulquiorra hit the call button and waited.

_Briiiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

"_The number you have dialed is either busy or disconnected. The numb-" _Ulquiorra called again. Same thing happened. He called a third time and still nothing. After the fourth call, Ulquiorra decided to just leave a message. _Beep._

"_Grimmjow it's me. Listen. . . I have no easy way of telling you this, but. . . You have to talk to Ichigo about your history. I shouldn't have called you since I'm still angry, but Ichigo deserves to know. Bye._"

With that Ulquiorra fell down to the floor and let out a long sigh. Ulquiorra threw his phone on the ground and just stared at it. Orihime and Rukia watched the whole scene without a word. Soon both of them left it at that. Orihime tried to bring Ulquiorra back into reality by telling him stories.

"Remember the story of Rapunzel? Girl with hair so long that people could climb it? Well what happened was that the witch who helped the King save his wife in exchange for their baby did something horrible. The witch told Rapunzel to stay away from the world and live in the tower. One day a Prince came by and heard Rapunzel singing and longed for that maiden, but could never see her.

"One day the witch came and want to know what she said? '_Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!'_ and that's what she did. The prince did this and there he saw her. Rapunzel was afraid, but soon befriended the young Prince. They decided that they were to get married. Once the Prince left, Rapunzel told the witch that she wanted to leave. The witch, selfishly cut Rapunzel's hair and left her to fend for herself in the desert.

"The Prince came once again and shouted '_Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!_" Once the Prince climbed up, he found not Rapunzel, but the witch! The Prince heartbroken ran from the tower and in his grief wound up lost. Several years later, he was in a desert and there he found Rapunzel with her two twins. Then they lived happily ever after." Finished Orihime.

They heard a chuckle and looked over at Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Ichigo was awake and was trying to keep a straight face. "That's dumb. Who could survive in a desert?" asked Ichigo.

Ulquiorra answered for him. "Simple. Folk lore is one of many things that don't make sense, but are fun to listen to. Most are unpleasant. Like in Cinderella, the evil step-sister's had their eyes gouged out by the birds because of their evil doings to poor Cinderella."

Ichigo's face paled. "No. Doesn't she get married to the Prince and the step-sisters have to do all of her chores?"

"You're thinking of the Disney version. The _real_ fairy tales originated in Germany with the Grimm Brothers. Now _those_ are fairy tales."

"All of it is a lie?" asked Ichigo.

"Not necessarily. Some kept it the same. Beauty and the Beast were almost alike. Some changes here and there, but the message is still there. Belle is sent to the Beast, they fall in love, Beast turns back into handsome Prince, happily ever after. Although Bella had two other sisters and she was the youngest." finished Ulquiorra.

Through out the rest of the night, four young souls talked about old folk lore and discussed them. Meanwhile, one lonely soul was indulging himself by listening to a message over and over again.

()

"_. . . Ichigo deserves to know. Bye." _That was the sixth time Grimmjow had listened to Ulquiorra's message. Grimmjow wasn't stupid and could easily figure out that Ulquiorra told Ichigo about his past and Ichigo lost it. Grimmjow grit his teeth and tried calling Ulquiorra back.

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiing._

"_Hello?"_

Bingo. Ulquiorra was going to get it now. "Sup Ulquiorra. What's happenin'?"

"_Don't be a douche Grimm. I know you know that you figured out what happened after you heard my message. . . About five times. Am I correct?"_

"Six to be exact. Can't be doing shit like this Ulquiorra! You know I love Ichigo!"

"_Love? Or is it lust? You tell me Usami Akihiko. Ichigo is your Takahiro and pretty soon, you'll be sad then a Misaki will come and comfort you. Then you'll think 'Yes. This is the one.' "_

"NO! Ichigo is the one for me! Nothing will change that!" Grimmjow seethed in rage.

"_Not 'till someone else comes along."_

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Grimmjow screamed. At the other end, Grimmjow heard gasping and it Grimmjow realized that other people were with Ulquiorra. "Who's with ya?"

"_Orihime, Rukia. . . And Ichigo._"

Grimmjow hung up after that. The only thing on Grimmjow's mind was Ichigo and how he took the conversation he just had. "Fuck."

()

**A/N: Stop here! Grimm Bothers are the **_**real**_** story tellers of fairy tails!**


	7. Chapter 7

_. _

_._

_._

That was all we heard of Grimmjow. In my head, I still believed that Grimmjow was still talking with Ulquiorra. The only thing that crushed it was the loud beeping of Ulquiorra's cell phone. The next thing I know is that Ulquiorra's cell phone is in pieces. He threw his cell phone at the wall. The next thing Ulquiorra did confused me. He went to his backpack, took out a sweater and a pair of shoes. Ulquiorra was putting them on and was walking towards the door. Orihime tried to block his path, but he pushed her aside.

"Ulquiorra, its one in the morning. Where are you going?"

Ulquiorra looked back at Orihime then at me. I knew where he was going and I bet Orihime knew too. "I have to. . . Get some fresh air is all. I'll be back soon." With that Ulquiorra left. Just what is going on?

Orihime slips down to the floor and just stays there, in front of the door. Rukia tried to coax her to get some sleep, but she only shakes her head. "I'm fine. Besides, someone has to wait for him right? He'll be back. . ." We leave Orihime alone after a while and Rukia and I try to go to sleep. Rukia turns off the light, but it's bright because the hallway light is on. I look at the clock and my heart drops. It's 3am.

Orihime hasn't seemed to move from that spot. Ulquiorra, hurry back. You're making Orihime worry, just as Grimmjow is making me worry. Rukia is fast asleep and only then do I let the tears fall silently. I don't know what to do anymore. . .

()

Ulquiorra in the meanwhile was running. His feet were telling him where to go. He was only going for a walk, but then it turned into a run. Ulquiorra knew this street, he was going to Grimmjow's place. Why? Ulquiorra didn't know why. He found out the answer when he got the spare key from under a plastic rock near the house. He enters and the kitchen light is on.

"Grimmjow come out. I know you're awake." Grimmjow doesn't answer, so Ulquiorra walks into the kitchen. There he sees Grimmjow holding a mug of coffee staring off into space. Grimmjow is in his baggy grey sweats and a white wife beater. Ulquiorra grabs his attention by slamming his hands on the table. Grimmjow doesn't even flinch. He simply looks over to Ulquiorra, blinks, then looks at the clock near the fridge.

"It's 2:30 Ulquiorra. What ya doing here? Don't you have a sleepover?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here. My feet just dragged me here. . .You're a mess"

Grimmjow shrugged and stood up. He walks over to Ulquiorra and towered over him. Not knowing what to do, Ulquiorra tried to move back, but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Ulquiorra didn't expect Grimmjow to use _that_ much force, so he banged into Grimmjow and they both fell on the floor. Ulquiorra was on top of Grimmjow and he didn't like it. He tried to get back up, but once again Grimmjow stopped him from moving.

"Say Ulquiorra. . .why did we break up?"

Ulquiorra struggled even harder, trying to get away from Grimmjow. "You know why! Let go of me!"

Grimmjow decided that Ulquoirra talked too much. He grabbed Ulquiorra's face and just like all those years ago, kissed him. Well, he _would_ have kissed him, if it wasn't for Ulquiorra's fist in his face. Grimmjow let Ulquiorra go and Ulquiorra put as much distance between them.

"You. . . What. . . Kiss. . . Ichigo?" Ulquiorra tried again since his speech wasn't that great at the moment "You tried to what? Kiss me? What about Ichigo?" Grimmjow rose from the floor, as did Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked at him and walked back to the table, where he was, picked up his mug, and threw it at Ulquiorra. The mug missed, so it hit the wall and shattered near Ulquiorra's feet.

"Get out Ulquiorra. I don't wanna see ya. I don't need you seducing me." Ulquiorra picked up a broken piece from the mug and threw it at Grimmjow. It cut Grimmjow's cheek and Ulquiorra hoped it hurt.

"Seducing you? You fucking asshole. . . You're still going on about that? It's over between us Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. It has been _and_ always will be. I thought. . . WASN'T ICHIGO THE ONE FOR YOU! I came over here for no particular reason, but I now I know why. I wanted to tell you that Ichigo is confused at the moment, and what do you do? You tried to kiss me! Grimmjow, I'm telling you to stay away from everyone, even Ichigo."

Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up from his shirt and held him in the air. "Don't fucking tell me what I can and Can't do asshole! I love Ichigo and you know it!"

Ulquiorra spat in his face. "Then why did you try to kiss me?" After that Ulquiorra kneed Grimmjow in the stomach. Grimmjow let out a gasp and dropped him. Ulquiorra ran out the door.

Grimmjow getting back his breath, realized that he screwed up everything.

()

Ulquiorra ran to Orihime's house and barged through the door. When he entered, he saw Orihime next to the door. She stood up, while Ulquiorra was taking off his shoes. They both went into the kitchen and Ulquiorra saw the time, it was almost 4am.

"Orihime, what are you doi-" Orihime shook her head and smiled.

"I was waiting. . . You went to see Grimmjow didn't you?"

"N-no, I. . . I. . ." Orihime's eyes widened. Ulquiorra asked her what was wrong.

"You're crying Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra touched his face and when he removed his hand, there were tears. After Ulquiorra knew he was crying, he let it go. Orihime was there to comfort him and Ichigo heard everything.

()

(10 Days before Ichigo leaves)

School began again on a Monday morning, but Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ulquiorra weren't in school that day. Grimmjow probably knew the reason why all four of them weren't in school. Grimmjow punched his locker, giving him a few stares from the other students. Grimmjow left school after that and stopped coming the entire week.

The four friends also didn't come the entire week. After Ulquiorra's break down, he told Orihime what had happened, causing Ichigo and Rukia to walk into the kitchen. Rukia was trying to comfort Ichigo, who slid to the floor like Orihime had earlier. Ulquiorra felt horrible and tried to comfort Ichigo as well. Orihime just sat there absorbing everything that had just been said.

"Ichigo, listen to me. I really don't know what got into Grimmjow and why he tried to kiss me, but I feel like it's my fault." Ichigo just sat there looking lost and the others knew that Ichigo's heart was breaking because of what Grimmjow did.

Monday rolled around, but no one even bothered to wake up. All four were feeling miserable and they didn't feel like going to school this entire week. So they all stayed at Orihime's house trying to comfort Ichigo, who was still looking lost. At around 12pm, Ichigo was no where to be found. Orihime, Rukia and Ulquiorra looked for him. Rukia soon found him locked in the bathroom crying. No one dared to go in. Ichigo has to handle it his own way.

"GOD DAMNIT!" The next thing everyone heard was glass being shattered and things being throen around. Ulquiorra broke open the door and saw Ichigo sitting next to a pile of glass. The glass came from the bathroom mirror that broke because Ichigo threw a brush at it. The friends decided that Ichigo had to stay away from Grimmjow.

Rukia told Ichigo the plan and his whole body shook, but he nodded his head none the less.


	8. Chapter 8

'_Man I really fucked up now. Why did I want to kiss Ulquiorra? Even though I want to apologize, to Ulquiorra it won't mean anything. He hasn't even been in school the entire week….Ichigo is leaving soon and I can't do anything about it. He's probably still at Orihime's. I'll try going there later.' _With that settled, Grimmjow went back to listening to the teacher who was yelling at everyone to be prepared for the upcoming test. Blah, blah, blah. Grimmjow continued ignoring the teacher until the bell rang.

After class, Grimmjow was going to his locker to put away his books and ignore his next teacher, but someone was in front of his locker. It was Starrk. Grimmjow didn't like Starrk very much. He finds the brunette very dull and when Starrk would join them, he would fall asleep on any surface to rest his head. The only reason Grimmjow put up with Starrk was because he was Ulquiorra's friend and Ichigo grew fond of the lazy man. Starrk, as if sensing Grimmjow was near, looked at Grimmjow's direction. He motioned for Grimmjow to come closer and that's what Grimmjow did. Starrk looked as if he would fall asleep on Grimmjow, but spoke when Grimmjow was in hearing range.

"Ulquiorra hasn't been in school for awhile, do you know why? You guys are best friends aren't you?" Grimmjow gave a grim smirk at the words 'best friends'.

"I don't think we're friends anymore lazy. Hell I think _you're_ taking that title now. I fucked up pretty bad with him."

Starrk only raised an eye brow. "You guys always fuck up with each other. You asked Ulquiorra out, that was fuck up number one. Ulquiorra is a curious fellow and you asking him out made his mind think, 'What would it be like if I dated Grimmjow?' Fuck up number two is when you kissed him out of the blue. His mind was thinking, 'This is going way too fast for me to comprehend!' And Fuck up number three, this goes for you _and_ Ulquiorra, you guys remained friends. Sure it's all fine at first, but then you start to wonder, 'Where did things go wrong?'

"What are you saying ya piece a shit?"

"What I'm saying is this, One mistake, that _final straw_ that make Ulquiorra's mind say 'FUCK THIS!', you're done. Ulquiorra will leave you and won't give a damn." Starrk left, leaving a confused Grimmjow and a lot of questions from said man. Grimmjow slammed his locker and just like before, left school and headed over to Orhime's house.

()

Grimmjow rang the doorbell and when the door opened, it slammed in his face. He got a glimpse of the person. It was Ulquiorra. "Open up Ulqui!"

"Don't you dare call me that! What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanna see Ichi."

The door opened a bit and Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew he should have given up then and there, but he _had _to see Ichigo. "Why are you answering the door? Where's Orihime?"

"She and Rukia left to go shopping. I'm here with Ichigo. Now leave."

"Ulqui, I need to talk with him."

Ulquiorra sighed and opened the door all the way. Before Grimmjow could get in, Ulquiorra blocked his path. "I'm going for a walk. I will go to the park and come right back. If you're still here when I come back, don't think you'll see Ichigo again." With that being said, Ulquiorra left. Grimmjow shook his head and walked inside.

"Great. Ulquiorra didn't tell me where Ichigo is." Grimmjow never set foot in Orihime's house. He only walked passed it. Since Grimmjow saw no one on the first floor, he went up the stairs next to the kitchen. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a door close. He knew that was Ichigo. As he passed room by room, he figured Ichigo was in the last door he was about to check. His assumption was correct because this was the only door that was locked. He tried knocking.

"Ulquiorra?"

"No, it's. . . Grimmjow."

Grimmjow heard shuffling on the other end and the door opened to see a flushed Ichigo wearing only his boxers. Both stared at each other, not sure what to say. Ichigo broke it by asking if Grimmjow would like to come in the room. Grimmjow accepted. Once in the room, neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo knew what to say to each other.

"Um, do you need something Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo.

"Actually yeah. Why ya avoiding me? Did Ulquiorra and everyone put cha up to it?"

"Never." Ichigo didn't look up at Grimmjow when he said this.

"Then look me in the eye and say it again." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin, which forced Ichigo to look at Grimmjow. Grimmjow wasn't prepared for what he saw. His eyes widened. Ichigo was crying. Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's hand away and backed away from Grimmjow.

"Why Grimmjow? I know we haven't been dating long, but I _deserved_ to know."

"What are ya talking 'bout?"

"I know you and Ulquiorra used to date. I also know that you are out there. I'm leaving in less than a week. I don't want my memory of you being a bad one."

As Grimmjow tried to get closer to Ichigo, Ichigo took a step back. Ichigo soon was backed into a wall and Grimmjow took this chance and trapped him. Ichigo shut his eyes and waited for the explosion to come. He opened his eyes to the feel of something warm. Grimmjow was hugging him.

"Ichi, that was in the past. Me and Ulqui are friends now. You're the one for me now." Grimmjow wiped the tears from Ichigo's eyes with his thumb. "Ichi, before ya leave. . . Would it be okay if I take ya?"

To say Ichigo was shocked was an understatement. The only thing he could do was mumble a few incoherent words. Finally he managed a meek 'yes' to escape his lips. Grimmjow crashed his lips against Ichigo's and continued to ravish his mouth. Ichigo was breathing heavily as their tongue's battled. Grimmjow manged to make Ichigo moan, which turned Grimmjow on more than it should of.

Both soon pulled away, but never pulled apart. "Ichigo, Ulquiorra will come back any minute. So all I can manage is a BJ. Is that okay with you?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the right. "What's a BJ?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and laughed. "It's a blow job. Ya know what that is right?"

Ichigo blushed red in embarrassed and nodded his head, but tilted his head again. "You have to go when Ulquiorra comes back?"

"Yeah. That was the deal we had so he would let me in. Enough of Ulqui, it's about you and me." With that being said, Grimmjow picked up Ichigo, and placed him on the bed. Once Ichigo was comfortable Grimmjow went to work taking off Ichigo's boxers.

Ichigo tried covering himself drom Grimmjow, but Grimmjow was quicker and grabbed Ichigo's hands. "What's wrong? Yer beautiful Ichi, so let me see ya."

Ichigo did the only thing he could do, he just laid there and let Grimmjow look him over. Grimmjow smirked before doing what he promised to Ichigo. Grimmjow bent down and licked Ichigo's member. Ichigo arched his back, silently asking Grimmjow for more. Grimmjow was still licking, until he looked up at Ichigo.

"What do ya want Ichi? Tell me."

Ichigo blushed and looked anywhere besides Grimmjow's face. "M-more. . ."

Grimmjow licked. "More what?"

"Damn it Grimmjow! Take me in your mouth!" Ichigo gasped as soon as those words left his lips. Grimmjow smirked before deep throating Ichigo. Ichigo screamed out in pleasure, making Grimmjow go faster.

"G-Grimmjow. . . It's h-hot." Grimmjow hummed in response, sending Ichigo further into Cloud 9. Ichigo dug his fingers into Grimmjow's blue locks, wanting to hold on to him in some way. Soon Ichigo was feeling something, He was coming close. He pulled on Grimmjow's hair to get his attention.

"G-Grimm. . !" Grimmjow didn't stop, which led Ichigo to come in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow sucked it all up. He looked Ichigo in the eyes and kissed him. Ichigo could taste his seed in Grimmjow's mouth, but it was addicting. They pulled away as soon as they heard the sound of keys and the door opening. Ulquiorra was back.

Grimmjow gave one more kiss to Ichigo before going to the window. "Wish I could stay longer Ichi. See ya." Grimmjow jumped the three feet to the ground and left Ichigo to come down from his high. With the little strength he had left, Ichigo pulled on his boxers just before Ulquiorra opened the door.

"Is Grimmjow gone?" Ichigo nodded.

". . . " Ichigo didn't know what to say

Ulquiorra stood there and looked at Ichigo carefully. Ichigo, being self-conscious under the gaze, pulled the covers up to his chin. The damage was done however. Ulquiorra knew. He sat down near the edge of the bed and looked at Ichigo.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

Ichigo squirmed under the covers and looked at Ulquiorra. "Um. . . Yes and no."


	9. Chapter 9

Pacing. Then a pause. Then the pacing continues. The one that _should_ have been pacing is sitting on the bed, eyes following the pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Ichigo wanted to say something to Ulquiorra, but what? After he confessed to what happened between him and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra did what he is doing now. Occasionally Ulquiorra would look like he was going to say something, but changed his mind at the least second and continued pacing. Finally it stopped.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra seemed to have stopped the 'trance' he was in and calmly walked over to where Ichigo sat and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring right at him. "Listen Ichigo. Remember when you agreed to break up with Grimmjow?" Ichigo nods. "Then why?"

Ichigo is quiet for a moment. "The truth? In that moment, it was like it was just us and all the bad things just vanished. I'm. . . scared Ulquiorra. My head was telling me to make Grimmjow leave, but I couldn't! I'm not like you! You understand Grimmjow more than me. That's saying something here. So tell me Ulquiorra, why did Grimmjow come here?"

Ulquiorra looks away from Ichigo's face, but answers the question. "He said he wanted to see you. Grimmjow was wondering why he tried to kiss me that night. Confused and angry, he wanted to make it up. But what Grimmjow doesn't understand is that he's selfish and everything goes wrong when he is."

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"What Grimmjow thinks is good, is effecting everyone around him. Like you for example. You are scared, Don't know what to do, and you are leaving in a week. Grimmjow is messing everything up. Ichigo, we are here to help."

"Why though?! You should be jealous of me! Grimmjow is dating me and is making me feel upset, shouldn't you be happy about that?!"

"Grimmjow is good for one thing and one thing only. He is a _friend_, but he is not _boy_friend. Grimmjow isn't capable of that."

Ichigo stoop up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room, covers still in hand since he was still naked. "There it is! Ulquiorra I feel you aren't telling me something! You make it seem that you hate Grimmjow, but why are you still with him? Why are you helping him get on the right track? What. Did. He. Do?"

"Drop it Ichigo."

"No!"

Ulquiorra stood up and was in front of Ichigo. "You want to know why? Fine. Everything was fine when we split, but something happened that day. What you might ask? Grimmjow started becoming distant. It started off not wanting to go anywhere. Then it went off with him hanging out with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. We thought nothing of it, we were all friends so it was okay. That is. . ."

"What Ulquiorra?"

"Ichigo, they do things we never do. That's why Grimmjow is always agitated and can't think right. All four of them drink and do drugs."

Ichigo looked horrified. "You knew. . . And never told me?" whispered Ichigo.

"We didn't know Grimmjow would get this way."

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra. "A warning would have been nice!"

Just then, the door opened, signaling that Orihime and Rukia came back. "We're back guys!"

Ulquiorra gave one final look at Ichigo and walked out. Once the door was closed, Ichigo collapsed on the floor, hands on his head. "What is wrong with me!?"

()

"Oh Ulquiorra! Where is Ichigo?" asked Orihime once she saw Ulquiorra walk down the stairs.

"He is in the guest room." Ulquiorra didn't stop and walked passed Orihime.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Nothing Orihime. Don't worry." Orihime looked like she wanted to say more, but left it be. Rukia however wanted answers. She grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and dragged him out the door.

"We'll be back Orihime! Ulquiorra promised to buy me a juice box!" And with that, Rukia and Ulquiorra walked down the street.

"I'm guessing I _really_ have to buy you a juice box?" asked Ulquiorra

"Yes and also, you have to tell me what happened while me and Orihime were gone."

Once they reached the store, Ulquiorra started telling the story. Once he was finished, Rukia didn't say anything for a while. Finally she asked a question. "Why did you let Grimmjow in?"

"I thought Ichigo would let him go. But I was wrong. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to help Ichigo, but Grimmjow is confusing him! I think I should just give up."

"No. If you give up, then Grimmjow will be lost forever and Ichigo will also be lost. They need you."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I'll talk to Grimmjow tomorrow."

()

*6 days before Ichigo leaves*

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ulquiorra was in front of Grimmjow's house, deciding if he should knock or not. He _should_ have already been in there and helped solved the problem already. In the end, he knocked. There was a pause. No one answered. Next the door bell. Still no answer. Then the door bell and knocking. Nothing. Frustrated, Ulquiorra left the front door and went to a near by window. Ulquiorra lifted it with ease. _'Thank God Grimmjow never locks the windows.'_ thought Ulquiorra before hopping through the window to get inside the house.

There was a soft thud as Ulquiorra's feet touched the floor. One look around and Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was in his room. Going straight to Grimmjow's room, Ulquiorra saw that he was asleep. _'Lazy bastard.'_

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow off the bed. Ulquiorra smirked when he heard the thud and Grimmjow curse. "You know, I could've been a murderer and you would have been dead by now."

Grimmjow got up from the floor and glared at Ulquiorra. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Oh I _love_ talking to you."

()

**AN: I know, it's been so long**.


End file.
